valeyfandomcom-20200214-history
Poeze
Poeze is a nation that borders the Vallum Empire to it's east. It is under the leadership of King Albert the IIIV. It is an Oligarchy that relies heavily on a Council of Nobles. Government Structure The government of Poeze is led by an monarch but the people who live in the country live and are provided work by the nobles, as such, the land is split among the four main noble families while the king owns the capital city of Poeze and the surrounding area. Physical Geography The country's main feature is the natural border between the Vallum Empire and Poeze, protecting the eastern half of the continent from a full scale invasion. The country is a warm climate, tropical with large rainforests on the coasts and into the interior. There is an abundance of forests and jungles in the eastern parts and the northern parts. Political Divisions The country itself is governed by four noble families, all of which employees and gives people homes on their land, each of the noble families answer directly to the ruling head of state in a yearly meeting in the capital. Pale Green - This is overseen by the Yullet family, manned by Vice Yullet, this part of the kingdom is famous for producing savoury goods and producing Poezeian Androids. Darker Green - This is overseen by the Juilie Family, manned by Juila Juile, this family is famed for producing high quality Poezeian chocolate. Orange- This is overseen by the Randell Family, they are a noble family for helping assisting the kingdom in producing it's high quality army for its small size. Magenta - This is the largest region, ruled by the dead Scarlett Family. They were famed for production of weapons and worked closely with the Randell Family. Since their death; the region has been ruled by the royal family, until a new noble family can be found. History Long before Poeze was formed as the country, it was one of the major regions of the Ancient SNDWVE empire; it is known that they created many pyramids and structures in the deep jungle of Poeze's eastern half and along the coast. Along with this; the SNDWVEs also created a species known as the Toci to help keep control in the region. When the empire collapsed suddenly, the region took around 400 years for humanity to settle into the region, setting up shop in the capital city of Chichite, built around the former SNDWVE empire. This began the Poezian Golden age where from 451 IC - 0TIC; the Poezians extended their reach to the southern tip of Junze. However when the Tohovok Schism occurred; this eastern part of Poeze known as the Aintza provenience was absorbed into the expanding empire. This created a need to expand the Poezian army and began to reorganize the home Poeze region to have ruled by nobles while the provinces of Laeze, Baeze, Juexze, and Junze were ruled by the emperor of Poeze himself. The empire also gained the whole of Laeze after the Poezian - Poian war and this remained until the empire suffered two devastating movements that caused the empire to collapse suddenly in 4629. Since then, the country of Poeze resumed it's kingship after centuries of being ruled by a emperor or empress. The country is perhaps infamous for supporting the Knight's Republic, but yet never sending supplies or man power to help the fledgling nation. However; after the fall of the republic, Poeze sheltered many members of the Royal Knights, and this led to the empire sending soldiers across the border of Poeze and killing at-least 149 unarmed civilians. Poeze was later rocked by an attempted coup by the occult clone of Ricken Randell where he used an Machina speaker, who was in court to organize and murder of all the nobles families. In the end; the Scarlett family was the only noble lineage to be fully wiped out, the remaining daughter was adopted by Akina Rose. Since then, Poeze has only been rocked by the death of King Albert the IIIV and a minor succession crisis. In 5644, a new king came to the throne to stop Poeze from descending into civil war. Category:Poeze Category:Kingdom Category:Country